Contact
by Hito-76
Summary: Ce qui se passe sous les tables du mess... Romance SJ


**Contact**

**Résumé** : Ce qui se passe sous une table, au mess…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, humour  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

-------------------------------

_Enfin ! Le meilleur moment de la journée !_ songea Sam en s'asseyant, son plateau repas devant elle.

Levant à peine la tête, elle jeta un œil discret vers le Colonel O'Neill aux prises avec Teal'c pour la conquête de la dernière tartelette au chocolat. Daniel vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés et entama la discussion sur son sujet préféré : la datation au carbone 14… Sam lui prêta une oreille attentive jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres membres de SG1.  
Apparemment, Teal'c était le grand vainqueur.

Sans se soucier davantage de l'air bougon de son supérieur, la jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise. Le Colonel poussa légèrement le plateau de la jeune femme afin d'y faire tenir le sien sur ces tables décidément trop petites et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il ne s'installe, plus attentive que jamais et ferma les yeux.  
_  
__Voilà…_soupira-t-elle d'aise, le sourire au lèvres.

Un délicieux frisson naquit de ses cuisses, glissa le long de son dos et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.  
Dieu ! Qu'elle aimait ces petites tables si exiguës qu'il était impossible de placer ses jambes en-dessous sans qu'il n'y ait forcément contact avec la personne en face de soi… Surtout lorsque celle-ci faisait presque un mètre quatre vingt dix ! Faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué que son genou gauche était à présent emprisonné entre deux cuisses terriblement chaudes et musclées, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Daniel.

Cependant, ses pensées étaient définitivement ailleurs.

Le Colonel avait-il lui aussi conscience de ce contact ? Le recherchait-il également ?  
Depuis des années, tous deux s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre, à tel point que même lorsque Jack n'était pas au mess, Teal'c et Daniel se mettaient à côté ; jamais en face d'elle…

Et c'était tant mieux !

Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait qu'on lui enlève ce petit moment de pure délice !  
… Certes… Ce n' était pas grand chose quand on y réfléchissait, elle en convenait… Mais lorsqu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois en un an – trois fois depuis Janvier - où il y avait un contact quelconque – aide pour se relever, soutien car cheville foulée, réanimation forcée - avec l'homme qu'on aimait, c'était déjà énorme !

Alors ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait l'inconvenance de cette situation qui se répétait presque tous les midis depuis maintenant cinq ans ?

Désireuse de le tester un peu, Sam bougea légèrement sa jambe prise entre celles - terriblement chaudes et musclées, l'avait-elle précisé ? - d'O'Neill afin d'échapper à son contact. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers Jack mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le contenu de son assiette que par ce qui se passait autour, voir sous la table…

_Non… Apparemment, il n'en a rien à faire…_ songea-t-elle lugubrement. _Ça m'apprendra à vouloir tout tester !_

Elle reporta donc son attention sur Daniel qui, toujours infatigable quand il s'agissait de parler de ses artefacts, continuait son long monologue.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Danny boy ! Vous ne pourriez pas changer de disque, s'exclama alors Jack en remuant sur sa chaise, agacé. On n'est pas obligé de parler boulot à table !

Sam sentit alors les deux cuisses du Colonel se refermer une seconde fois sur sa jambe gauche. Elle leva discrètement les yeux vers lui, mais il avait déjà replongé le nez dans son assiette.

- Lancez un sujet alors, finit par répondre Daniel, un peu vexé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

Jack grogna mais continua d'avaler son poulet sans broncher…  
Visiblement, il n'avait rien à dire…

------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain midi, SG1 pénétra en force dans le mess mais tous s'arrêtèrent de suite à l'initiative de Carter.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? murmura-t-elle en regardant la salle.  
- … Génial !!! Ils se sont enfin décidés à changer les tables !! commenta Daniel, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne le prenez pas mal Teal'c mais j'en avais franchement marre de manger les jambes pliés sous ma chaise…

A ces mots, Sam se tourna vers Jack et croisa son regard indéchiffrable. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de se rosir et détourna la tête afin de cacher son embarras. Pestant intérieurement contre le petit bureaucrate anonyme qui s'était décidé à changer ces délicieuses petites tables pour d'autres plus grandes et sans aucun charme, Sam se dirigea vers le self. Plus lugubre que jamais, elle prit un plateau, se servit copieusement histoire de compenser et partit s'asseoir. Une fois installée, elle regarda piteusement sous la table, réalisant que si leurs genoux venaient à se frôler ce serait un véritable miracle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ? demanda Daniel qui arrivait avec son plateau et s'asseyait à coté d'elle.  
- Du tout… C'est vrai que nous serons beaucoup plus à l'aise… maugréa-t-elle involontairement tandis que Teal'c et Jack venaient les rejoindre.

Ce dernier posa son plateau sur la table et Sam regarda celui-ci avec nostalgie, en songeant à l'époque bénie où il venait s'entrechoquer avec le sien. Plus sombre que jamais, Sam attrapa son couteau et sa fourchette puis attaqua son steak avec humeur.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son mollet droit. Redressant la tête, elle croisa le regard amusé de Jack qui entamait à son tour le contenu de son assiette sans la quitter des yeux. Au lieu de garder ses jambes repliées, il venait de les allonger légèrement et emprisonnait à présent son mollet entre les siens. Le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, Sam sentit un savoureux frisson naître de ses chevilles, remonter le long de ses cuisses, glisser dans son dos et mourir délicieusement sur sa nuque.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça…

**FIN**

**Une review :)**


End file.
